Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus Rex Length:46 feet Hieght:15 feet at the hips Whieght: Possibly up to ten tons Life Span:Up to 90 years in the wild Feather Amount:Large Display Features: Possible throat wattle, small arms Classification Kingdom: Animalia Phylum:Chordata Class:Reptilia Clade:Dinosauria Order:Saurischia Suborder: Therapoda Family:Tyrannosauridae Subfamily:Tyrannosaurinae Tribe:Tyrannosaurini Genus:Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus Rex lived in the late Cretaceous era (68-66 mya) and was probably one of the most sucessful predators ever. This dinosaur is most famous for a bite that was up to ten tons. It is also famous for being the smartest of the giant theropods. Ageing and overall speed As a T.rex would grow radical changes would happen. Originally a long and lightly built fast runner reaching speeds of up to 30mph the juvinile's body would begin to grow more bulky as it grew, making it slower and stronger. Eventually it's past speed would be replaced with massive strength. Originally a juvinile could run up to 30mph while an adult could only go up to 20mph. Senses And Intelligence The sensing capabilities of the Tyrannosaurus have been heavily debated. Most agree that it had a great sense of smell(100 times better than that of a blood hound). However sight and hearing is a differ ent matter. Originally in the film Jurassic Park the T.rex was depicted as having poor vision and not an excellent sense of hearing. However sutides contradict that. One study showed that a Tyrannosaurs Rex would have excellent binocular vision and could see 13 times better than a human as well as seeing in high depth 13 foot ball feilds away. As for hearing it could hear quite a lot. Even better than a cat. Useage Of Arms Heavy debates have been sparked over use of arms. As the arms were small it would be hard to be used in combat. It most likely was used for lifting themselves off the ground or as Barnum Brown suggested it could be used to "tickle" its mate similar to a sanke today. As well as this it is suggested to be able to use these arms to push a Triceratops to the ground, then it would deliver a fatal bite and kill the victim. The Power Of its Bite Among all scientists it is agreed that the bite of T.rex was deadly. The estimated bite was 5.6-10 tons, while some estimates say up to 25 tons. The power of it would be devastating. The bite would pierce skin, rip muscel, burst blood vessels, and shatter bone. If prey did not die of shock and blood loss infection would kick in. If the prey survived that the area would nver fully recover, crippiling prey. Skeleton and evolution as well as feathers The skeleton of T.rex was highly evolved.The ribs were strong and protective would have an underlayer of bone similar to ours. The tail was long and arms short to help balance it's refrigirator sized skull. The legs also were well built and large to give it speed as well as stout and strong toes. The evolution of tyrannosaurs also was highly diverse. Begging in the middle-late jurassic they started from small creatures like diolong. Eventually they would grow larger to a point where they became top predators like tarbosaurus and yutyrannus. Originally they would have lots of feathers but as the Cretacous there would be less feathers. The usage of feathers would be display features and temperature regulation. Category:Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous